Healed: Dave Strider x Reader
by JustificationNotNeeded
Summary: Dave Strider has saved you from a Life or Death situation, and even /better/, he LOVES you dearly. As you heal, you grow closer and closer to him, and vise versa. Dirk Strider approves of you, and even wants you to move in! could life get any better?
1. Hurt and Saved

Hello peeps, just a little note before i start, this is a Dave Strider x female reader thing, and im sorry to all of you guys out there who was hoping for a Dave Strider x male reader kinda thing, but dont worry, i gotchu because after i finish this, i will make whatchu want.  
onto the storyyyyyyy

you are in your apartment, helping your older sister Luciana (lucy for short) do some last minute packing. "y/n, why arent you coming? is it about Daaavvvvve?" she teasingly asks.  
you feel a small patch of red dust your cheeks.  
"Ugh be quiet, he probably doesnt know i exist, i mean come on, look at me! im a total geek and he..." you get lost in thought.  
your sister looks at you amused, and smiles.  
"I bet he knows you exist..." she tries to cheer you up, resting her hand on your shoulder. "so if its not about dave, why arent you coming?"  
you frown slightly, knowing that the reason why is because Lucy is the favorite child. heck, your parents dont even know that you exist half the time, considering that you have to cook for yourself, knowing that your parents only care for Lucy.  
Lucy, on the other hand, is like the mother figure you never had. She helps you through hard times, and even acts like a mother, a good one too.  
"Mom and Dad.." you growl the words like they are a curse. she looks at you in confusion before fully knowing what you mean. she replies softly. "oh.. well you can sleep in my room if you like, and call me if you need me."  
you smile warmly, she really is the best thing you have ever known in the 14 years of your life. she smiles back, before your parents barge into your sisters room, alost breaking the door.  
"LUCY! Y/N! ITS TIME TO GO!" your father yells at you. you look at your parents with fear and confusion in your eyes.  
"I thought i was'nt going?" you sheepishly reply. "YOUR NOT." your mother growls. your father then picks you up, and carries you to the door, while you stay limp, knowing there is no point in struggling. your father then does the unexpected, and throws you, literally throws you out of the apartment door. you scream, loudly, causing other neighbors to open their doors to see whats happening. The Striders included. you fall to the ground and groan in pain, still rolling accross the floor, and horrifiyingly, down the stairs. this will surely add some bruises to your collection.  
you whimper as you tumble down the long flight of stairs, hearing somebody running down them and yelling. you finally reach the bottom, after what seems like an eternity and black out, only being able to hear.  
"Hey..its okay.. just relax... shh..." a strange but familliar voice whispers in your ear while they pick you up. they carry you back up the stairs, and into a small apartment. tears are streaming down your cheeks, and you hear the elevator ding, along with your families voices. you lose your hearing, and then suddenly wake up.  
"Hey, i think shes awake!" you hear a voice say. you look to your left to see the most unexpected face you could ever see. "D..Dave..?" you manage to say before coughing a few times.  
you instantly widen your eyes.  
"Yes.. its me, how are you feeling?" he whispers into your ear.  
"wha...*cough* what happened?" you whisper weakly. he looks at you with concern.  
"Your dad... he.. threw you... and you fell down the staircase,"  
he presses a tissue to your bleeding nose. "So Dirk and i helped you, bandaged you up, and all that."  
you look down at your limp body, and notice that you are only wearing your bra and panties, accompanied by a huge amount of bandages wrapped around your body. you blush a deep red, and look back at him, as Dirk practically sprints into the room.  
"woah... shes alive...i thought she died..." Dirk looks at you and dave, then smirks.  
"well, looks like im not needed here!" he laughs.  
Dave slightly blushes, but glares at Dirk. "shut up. ill call you if i need you."  
Dirk then proceeds to walk back out of the room, and to his bedroom.  
"How long was i out..?" you weakly ask.  
"4 hours." Dave whispers. you cant understand it, but his beautiful whispers carress your ears and make you shiver. you suddenly start to softly cry, knowing that you were out that long.  
"hey, hey, hey... " he comfortingly whispers, sitting on the couch, and sitting you on his lap while holding you. he rubs his hand gently up, and down your back, and lets you cry.  
it seems like a long time while you cry, and Dave just holds you, and whispers comforting words into your ears.  
you finally stop, hiccuping from the long sob.  
"Are you okay..?" Dave says. you can only nod your head, and finally you say: "Yeah..."  
he smiles, and runs his fingers through your hair, comforting you. "Are you tired...?" he whispers. you nod your head.  
he lays down, and lays you on top of him, wrapping his arms around your waist. "Sleep..." he whispers. you slowly start to fall asleep, loving this warm and fuzzy feeling.


	2. Mutual Feelings

HEYYYYY ITS ME, JUSTIFICATIONNOTNEEDED, AND THIS CHAPTER IS FROM DAVE'S POV! :D  
In the morning, you slowly open your eyes, still on top of Dave and his arms still around your waist. His smell is amazing, and you are laying belly down. you bury your face in between his neck, and his right shoulder.  
"Good morning, Beautiful.." he mutters.  
BEAUTIFUL?! wait... you wonder if this means that he likes you.. huh..  
"Good morning, Dave.." you reply, blushing a deep red.  
He suprises you completely by kissing your neck, trailing himself down to your shoulder.  
"How was your sleep?" he whispers into your ear, making you blush even deeper.  
"uh... it was great." you smile. "How was yours..?" you add.  
he grins. "Amazing." says. he sits up and sits you on his lap, holding you. "How are you feeling?"  
you feel flustered by what is happening, surely he likes you.. right? you bite your lip, muttering: "A little better, i can move my neck.." Dave smiles with approval and kisses your neck once more. "thats great. are you hungry..?"  
"yes, very." you reply softly  
Dave then proceeds to sit you upright on the couch.  
====DAVES POV===  
i sit her up on the bed, then stand up, and look at her for a second. She is beautiful, more than i ever have imagined. I have liked her for a while, i just dont know if she feels the same.  
she is fidgeting with her fingers, shes nervous. she looks up, and sees me staring at her, then a small patch of pink flusters on her cheeks. "Uh..Hi.." she mumbles. she stares at my shade protected eyes and im wondering if she knows about my eyes. i blush madly, and quickly go to the kitchen to make her some bacon. i bring it back to her and give it to her, sitting down next to her and eating with her. she must be hungry because she downs the whole plate in at least thirty seconds.. impressive, Dirk could only do 40.  
"How in the world are you that fast?!" you ask, still feeling impressed.  
she looks at you and says with a dead straight face: "Practice." then bursts into laughter.  
TIME SKIP, STILL IN DAVES POV==  
"Hey, do you like music...?" you ask. she looks at you with a beautiful smile, and says with excitement: "Yes!" you immediately pick her up like a princess, and carry her to your room, and to your turntables.  
"WOW!" she exclaims. she plays around with them, making really cool sounds. you then show her your computer, with a microphone, and a keypad for playing sick beats.  
you smile, then sit down on the computer chair, and put her on your lap. "Play around, its pretty cool i guess." she would then click on one of your recordings, and hear a good, but not great beat. "its a lost cause, i couldnt improve it at all!" you tell her.  
"Let me try to fix it." she says determined. she overlaps a recording of rythymic base hits, and then finishes the recording, then plays it.  
you are dumbfounded on how she fixed it, but you dont care, it was amazing. she smirks and you adjust her so she is straddling on your lap, facing you. you look impressed into her eyes, and smile as she smirks. "That... w..wow..." you mutter, still staring into her e/c eyes. she smirks excitedly, and moves a bit closer, so your noses are touching.  
"Whats under the Famous Sunglasses?" she whispers.  
she reaches for them, but you grab her hand and frown. "i...do you promise that you wont hate me...?" you ask, as tears pool up in your eyes. she frowns. "i would never hate you, Dave." she says. you then after a long spell of hesitation, pull off your shades, and bravely look into her eyes.  
she looks into your red eyes lustfully, and smiles. "they...they are beautiful..." she says, with all seriousness. you fill up with confidence.  
 _time to do it, Dave. Use this confidence._  
you lean up, and press your lips against hers, and carress both of her red cheeks, pulling her closer.  
suprisingly, she kisses back, and passionately. you then grip her shoulder, and use your free hand to hold her left hand. after a long, passionate kiss, you pull away, only to hear clapping and cheering from a familiar voice.  
DIRK!  
you look over, and glare at your troublesome brother. "Very cool, Dirk."  
y/n suprises you much more by looking over to Dirk, giggling, and briefly kissing you, making you blush insanely.  
"I just came to tell you that its time for bed, but i guess you already had that in mind." he says, making you blush even more.  
"Very funny, Dirk" you say, making him leave the room, and close the door. you pick up y/n, and carry her to your bed, then laying her down, and laying next to her, wrapping your arms around her waist and spooning with her. she almost falls asleep instantly, and you nuzzle your noze into her hair, it smells amazing. there is something about cuddling with someone you love that makes you... feel great. as you think about this, you slowly drift asleep.


	3. Change

Heyyy its me, Justificationnotneeded, and im kinda glad that i have the time to update at least one chapter a day! so lets get on with the chapter, this one is back n your point of view

_  
As you wake up with Dave by your side holding you, you gently flip yourself over, so you are facing him. you then kiss him to wake him up. the first time you kiss him, he doesnt respond. The second time you kiss him, he starts to wake up. he holds your waist, and kisses you back lovingly.  
"Good Morning, Dave." you say while handing him his Shades.  
"Good Morning, y/n" he answers while putting the glasses on.  
you sit up, and put your hair into a ponytail with a hairtie you had on your wrist.  
"Hey Dave, i was thinking, i needed to grab some clothes from my apartment, so can you take me..?" you asked.  
he smiles at you with that charming smile, and kisses your cheek. "Sure, might as well do it right now then never."  
"How are you feeling..?" he asks.  
you sit up, with a lot of soreness. "Really sore." he frowns. "Are you sure you can walk...?"  
you shake your head no.  
you both get up, and since its cold outside this morning, you wear one of Dave's sweatshirts.  
he carries you right up to your houses door, and finds the key that was hidden in a secret compartment next to the door after listening to you explain where it is. you unlock the front door, and he carries you into your apartment.  
Dave takes you to your room after closing the door behind you, and waits at the door.  
"Your room is beautiful" he exclaims while looking around. you smile at him while grabbing some black leggings, black combat boots, and a simple red shirt. you take the sweatshirt off, and look over to Dave, who was kind of staring. "Would you be a gentleman?" you jokingly ask him. his cheeks turn red, and he looks down to the floor. you take off your bra and panties, and change into clean ones.  
you then put your red shirt on, and your black leggings. you slip on some socks, then some boots, followed by Daves sweatshirt.  
"you look beautiful" he comments, looking up at you and blushing. you sit on the floor just staring at him, since it hurts to move that much. he sees your struggle, and picks you up, while you wrap your legs around his waist.  
"Thank you.." you whisper, and kiss his neck. he blushes even more, and turns his head over to kiss you on the lips. you moan softly, and passionately kiss him back. he walks over to your bed, and sets you down on it, still kissing you. you lean back, and lay down with him on top of you, and move your arm to trace your fingers down his chest.  
You would tug at his shirt, and he takes it off, then takes yours off gently. Dave trails kisses down your neck, to your shoulder, and to your sides, where he softly nibbles on them and makes sure to avoid the bruises and bandages. he moves to your stomach, and kisses and nibbles on it. "Are...you ready for t..this?" he whispers. you can sense the need in his voice as he whispers. "Yes..." you whisper back, kicking off your boots. he pulls your leggings down, followed by your panties. "You are beautiful..." he mutters as he pulls his pants down.  
he pulls a condom out of his back pocket, and slips it on with ease.  
he then grabs your waist, and slowly slides himself inside of you, closing his eyes and he lets out a soft moan. you feel the immensely amazing feeling deep inside of you, being consumed by it until it eventually turns into the only thing you can think of. he slowly goes back, and thrusts himself in gently, keeping both hands on your waist. you moan softly, and bite your lip, keeping the feeling, as it rises and rises. he continues to slowly go back, and forth, feeling the need deep inside of you. "D-Dave.. agh..." you manage to let out, moaning his sweet name, and it slides off of your tounge with ease. you continue to moan, and he grips your waist as he lets out small moans. he finally reaches his climax, as he moans loudly, he continues to thrust, getting a little rougher. after a short bit of time, you hit a earth shattering orgasm, groaning, and gripping the sheets. Dave collapses down onto your chest, and listens to your heartbeat as you both breathe heavily.  
"T...that was amazing..." he whispers into your ear. he slowly pulls himself out of you, and removes the condom, tying it up and throwing it away. he dresses himself, and props you up against the headboard, sliding your shirt on you and putting your underwear back on. when he finishes dressing you, he picks you up, and carries you back home, where he lays you down in his bed, removing your shoes and tucking you into bed.


	4. The Strider's POV

NEXT CHAPTER BITCH  
this chapter is in Dirk's point of view

I wake up on the couch, clutching Lil' Cal in my right hand. i walk over to Dave's room, only to see him holding y/n in his arms and stroking his hands through her hair.  
"Hey, Little Man." you whisper to make sure y/n doesnt wake up.  
"Hey."  
"How is she feeling?"  
"Better, still unable to move as much as she should,"  
"What /can/ she move?"  
"Neck, arms, hands."  
you would half smile and adjust your sunglasses.  
"Can she /walk/?"  
"No.. we might have to help rehabilitate her."  
"Okay, remember: she needs rebandaging today."  
Dave would flush.  
"Ill do it."  
"awe man, i wanted to." you sarcastically reply.  
"Never in a million years would you touch her."  
he smirks.  
"I thought so. im gonna go get Lil' Cal some new clothes."  
you walk out of the room, and close the door. you werent going to get new clothes for your favorite puppet, you were going to eavesdrop on Dave and y/n.  
you ponder on if you would be considered a bad Brother, but you just want to know what goes on when they are alone.  
you hear Dave waking y/n up.  
"Baby wake up... wakeee upp..." he would whisper.  
you would hear some rustling.  
"Good Morning, Dave" y/n would mutter.  
"Good morning, How are you feeling..?" Dave would whisper.  
you would hear some soft kissing.  
"Okay.." she would respond. you would smirk, and press your ears against the door.  
"This is kinda a-awkward.. but I need to R-Rebandage you... So..." you would be suprised to hear Dave talk like this, he is usually an ironic, cool, calm, sick beat providing, overall badass. you wonder if y/n had changed him, and what they did at her place other than get her clothes.  
"Oh.. Okay, should i take my clothes off,or what?" she said. you could tell that there was nervousness in her voice.  
you crossed your fingers and hoped that Dave would say yes, not because you wanted to see her naked, but because you wanted to hear how Dave would react. You think he would be so flushed, he would just bang her senseless on the spot.  
"Y..Yeah.."  
"Oh, okay"  
you heard some more rustling, and Dave's breathing got heavier.  
"let me go get some more bandages, okay?"  
oh shit. hes gonna come out and hes gonna know youve been listening. keep your cool, dirk.  
no wait, the doorknob is turning and you still have your ear pressed to the door! fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck... RUN! you dash to the living space, having to hurdle over a pile of your damned puppets. you land on the couch, in a weird position.  
Dave walks over and looks at you with a you're-crazy look, then laughs.  
"I dont think thats how you do the downward dog." he sarcastically throws at you.  
"oh go fuck your girlfriend, what do you need?" you replied, kind of annoyed.  
"i /need/ bandages.. for y/n."  
you smirked. "ok, go get them, and dont insult my ironic yoga until you know how to do normal yoga."  
"like you know it either!" Dave would call out to you, heading back to his bedroom with some bandages.  
==Dave's PoV==  
i would walk back to my bedroom with bandages in hand, after insuldting some "ironic" yoga. i open the door to see y/n half naked, removing her bra. my cheeks turn red.  
"I... I have the bandages.." you muttered, staring at every curve, and every part of her stunning body.  
she would just sit there, waiting for you to re bandage her. you scurry over to her, and peel off her old bandages, that have small patches of blood on some. "damn gurl, you heal quick!" you exclaim, trying desperately to lighten the mood. she giggles. "its a habit, i guess." she says, with next to no emotion in her voice. "How did you inherit the habit?" you questioned.  
"Life at home." she said, with a sparkle of saddness in her voice.  
you would frown. "I..Im so sorry.. i wish i had saved you earlier..." tears pool up in your eyes as you work on bandaging her.  
"wait.. are you crying..?" she asked, some concern in her eyes.  
a tear falls down your cheek. "no."  
she half smiles. "Liar. you are crying." as you finish bandaging her up, you dress her, and climb next to her, and she holds you in a warm embrace.  
"its... i have cared about you for a long time... and...i feel bad for not helping you.."  
she would look at you with her eyes sparkling, and whisper: "If it werent for you, i might've died.."  
you smile, then cup her face in your hands, and softly kiss her.  
"I love you.."  
"I love you too, Dave."


	5. Eavesdropping

hellooo its mee Justificationnotneeded!  
im a writing machine! its been two days and ive released almose three chapters today!  
anyway, im releasing as many chapter as i can because school i sstarting in under six weeks sooo  
back to the story, which is in your POV.

you wake up in the middle of the night, feeling cold. you look over to the clock. its 2:00 am, what could Dave be doing up..? you set your hair in a braid, and slip on Dave's sweatshirt over your bra and panties. you painfully crawl to Dave's bedroom door, and listen through it, to hear soft crying, and Dirk, reassuring the sad one. you hear the crying one whisper: "I.. I just w... want.. t-to help h-her...*hiccup*" then more soft crying.  
your brain proccesses the voice, and you realize its Dave.. why is he crying..? you listen a little more. "i.. w..was t-talking to -her.. *hiccup* and s-she said t-that her home life... was b-bad..*cough*" then soft but hysteric crying.  
"it's okay, lil' man.. dont cry... she will be okay.. wait. i have an idea."  
"W-what is it...?"  
"Mabye.. she could move in with us..."  
you hear Dave gasp.  
"Really..?"  
"anything for you, lil' man, frankly, she is pretty cool."  
"I love you man.. *hiccup*"  
you realize that they might be talking about you, and you blush.  
you, move in with Dave..?  
it can't be... can it?  
you peek through a crack of the door and listen to the rest of the conversation, admiring Dave's shiny gold hair.  
"y/n..?" you hear. shit! your cover was blown. you flush. "Y-Yes..?" you whisper, scared that they would be mad.  
"Come over here.." you hear Dave say.  
you try to stand up, but fail, falling to the ground and groaning.  
Dirk moves quick, coming over to you and carrying you over to the couch, and to Daves lap. Dave holds you tight, and strokes his fingers through your hair. he seems comforted. "y/n, i wanted to know exactly what happens at home.. thats bad.. please tell me..." he whispers, and Dirk just sits next to you both and smiles.  
"Oh.. now..?" you let out. "Yes, now." Dave mutters.  
"Uhm.. like, what my life is like there, what my parents do..?"  
"exactly." Dirk interjects.  
"A usual day at home, is waking up by being hit, not hard. i would go to school without breakfast, because my parents would say no. after school, i would go to work for like four hours.. and after that, i would come home, and get an apple, usually greeted by my passed out drunk dad... my mother would be bothering me, and hitting me, shes also drunk. i would finally go to my room, and hear my sister and mother arguing. my sister finally brings me my one meal a day, which sucks. i would then go to sleep-"  
"s-stop.." dave lets out, then tears stream down his cheeks. he holds you tighter, and cries on your shoulder. after a long bit of you and dirk comforting him, he stops crying.  
"i can't believe you are treated like this.. you deserve to be treated like a princess..." Dave whispers, this is the most emotional he has ever been in his entire life.  
Dirk just stares at you in shock, tears pooling in his eyes. he whispers: "we were thinking, would you like to live with us..?"  
your eyes widen, and you stare at both of them, who are staring at you, and this goes on for a while.  
"Y-yes.."  
dave laughs weakly and out of instinct, he kisses you deeply, not even caring that Dirk is there. you kiss him back passionately, cupping his chin in your hand.  
Dirk just snickers, and Dave finally pulls away, blushing madly, and hugging you.  
"Get a rooooooom" DIrk exclaims jokingly.  
Dave flushes, and looks at you with seriousness. "Lets try to walk, you got cut real bad on your leg so i know it might hurt, but lets try." Dirk nods, and Dave stands up, pulling you up into a standing position. you groan, and Dirk holds you up. dave stands in front of you, and says: "Come on, baby, i know you can do it..." you take a painful step, and wince, but you keep your balance, Dirk holding you up so that you don't fall.  
"Yes, yes, come on, you can do it.." Dave mutters, focusing on you. you walk all the way to Dave, who is beaming, he is very happy. he kisses your cheek as he picks you up, and carries you to the table.  
"Guys. i found Apple Juice." he says while looking into the fridge. you laugh. "oh emm gee yess this is like fucking christmas up in this place." he exclaims.  
he pours you some Apple juice, and then himself, and Dirk gets Orange Juice. you all sit down together, and watch cartoons until 9:00 am.


	6. Backflips with Dirk

so i know this whole, "not being able to move" thing is soooboring, so im just gonna make my lazy ass do a timeskip. here ya ggggoooooogogooo  
your point of view. you, Dave, and Dirk are outside at a field doing acrobatic compititions, and you all find it hillarious.

TIMESKIP TO THREE MONTHS LATER, YOU HAVE FULLY MOVED IN WITH THE STRIDERS  
you are walking to a field with Dirk, and Dave Strider, and Dave is holding your hand.  
"Guys i wonder who can do the most backflips in a minute" Dirk says, and pulls out a stopwatch.  
"Woah, dude, im sooo gonna win." Dave pointed out, still holding your hand.  
"No, no, no, you both have it wrong, IM going to win." you teased at the confidence filled brothers.  
"then how about we go head on?" Dirk challenged you. you let go of Dave's Hand, gave him the stop watch, and walked over to Dirk, who was a full foot taller than you. you were the smallest in the group, so you were always the master at hide n' seek. you stood on your tip-toes, and stared at Dirk while crossing your arms. "you're on."  
Dirk smirked down at you, and told Dave to start the time when he said go.  
he then stood about six feet away from Dirk's left side, and he yelled: "GO!"  
you both then started rapidly doing backflips, one going the fastest, and then the other, etc. you were at 25 when Dave yelled: "thirty seconds!"  
you went as fast as you can, sweat dripping from your temples.  
after what seemed like an hour, you had reached 50 when Dave yelled: "Time!" Dirk stopped, and you stopped right after him when you both said how many you got. "I got 46, beat that!" Dirk joked.  
you smirked. "50." both brothers stared in awe at you, and Dirk started clapping, you both still out of breath. "Wow, you're the coolest female i've ever met." Dirk stated, panting in the middle of his sentance. "Hell yeah, i am." you sarcastically shot back.

Dave stepped up to you, and looked down at you. he was six inches taller than than you, and six inches shorter than Dirk, so he was in the middle. "Do you like mud?" he asked you, and Dirk and him exchanged excited looks. "YEAH! mud is almost as great as tree climbing compititions!" you were a bit of a tom-boy, so you couldnt help but get hyped up at the slightest mention of mud.  
"YOUARESOCOOL. FOLLOWME" Dirk exclaimed. he lead you and Dave to a forest, and in the middle of it was a huge mudpit. "WOAH..." you exclaimed  
Dave was first to jump right in, and Dirk followed, they were throwing mud at you and yelling at you to join them, so you jumped in after them. the mud was amazing, and it was a good thing that you had old clothes on, because they were ruined.  
after a while, the three of you got into a mud fight, full on. mud was flying through the air, and it was smeared all over all three of yall's faces.


	7. Protection

_  
=TIME SKIP, TWENTY MINUTES LATER==  
the brutal war of mud had ended, and you were walking down a path towards a cluster of ponds that you were to rinse off in. there were two ponds, and they were seperated by a trail, and lots of trees. Dirk handed you a towel, and a change of your clothes that he packed in the small backpack he brought, then told you to go to the left pond to rinse off in, while the famous brothers went to the other. you walked down the trail to the pond, and removed your clothes, stepping in. the water was fairly clean. enough to get mud off, so you dipped yourself underwater, and took a minute to get all mud off of your body. you finally got clean, then stepped out of the pond, and wrapped a towel around your torso.  
you hear some heavy breathing, and some leaves rustling. you look around you and you see a man, he's big and strong, and he is staring at you. he points a pistol at your head. "make a sound, and i'll shoot." he then pulls off your towel, and shoves you to the ground, making you groan in pain. he then slides his pants off, and without using a condom, he thrusts himself inside of you. you groan loudly, and the pain consumes you, making tears spill out of your eyes. your vision becomes blurry. you hear loud footsteps in the distance, and some familliar voices yelling. after a few seconds, the man that was on you is tackled off by someone taller than him, and you are picked up. your eyes are glazed over and you are quietly crying.  
"Shh... its o-okay.." you hear whispered into your ear. you are being gently dressed, and your vision comes back. you see a tearfull Dave Strider holding you, and you sit up, and look over to the fight going on, where Dirk Strider is beating the rapist up. you fill of rage, and stand up, running towards your attacker, bodyslamming him into the pond that you bathed in. you and your attacker are now fighting underwater. he throws a punch at your nose, and you grab his throat, gripping it tightly. he punches your eye, and you exhale, making bubbles float to the top. you have been down in the water for a while, but you have trained yourself to go an amount of time without breathing, due to your father. you punch your attacker again, knocking him out. he drops to the bottom of the pond, and you swim to the top of the pond.  
when air hits your face, you gasp it in, and cough out water. "Y/N!" you hear Dave yelling. he pulls you out of the water, and gives you a tissue to hold to your bleeding nose.  
"I think I killed him.." you mutter, and Dirk stares into your eyes, your left one being a bit bruised. "How..?" he whispers. "I choked him, then knocked him out." you mutter.  
"B-But you were just raped, how did you have the strength to manage to do that?" Dave exclaims, stil holding you with a towel rapped around you.  
"I..I dont know.. I. .. just got really angry, and it took over me, now can we go home, im tired as hell." you yawn.  
"Sure, baby, and next time, i'm coming with you when we do this again."  
"damn right."  
and you all head home.


	8. Time Alone

=WHEN YOU GET HOME==  
Dave would make you some soup, and give you some pain reliever before you go to bed. when you finish, you walk to bed, and take off all clothes except your bra, and your favorite sweatshirt, the one that has the words: "airborne" on it. you climb into Dave's bed, and slowly fall asleep.  
a few hours later, Dave would climb into bed with you. he would hold your waist, and wrap a blanket around the both of you.  
-beep- -beep- -beep-  
the alarm clock had gone off, and it's the first day of school! Dave would turn off the clock, and then start kising your neck to fully wake you up. "How do you feel, you can skip today if you hurt too much." he whispered. "I feel better, still a little shaken, but better. did you know that when you kiss my neck , i get turned on?" you muttered. "Yes, i did. thats why i do it."  
you blushed at the sound of his sweet, beautiful voice, and walk over to the closet. Dave had moved his stuff to the left half of the closet, and your stuff occupied the right. you stare at two pairs of tennishes that you were choosing between, when suddenly you feel a pair of arms around your waist, and a chin on your shoulder.  
"whatcha doing?" Dave interjected. "Picking which shoes i should wear." you replied. your shoe collection made up of one pair of flats, 5 pairs of tennishoes, and a pair of heels that your sister gave you.  
"i like the red ones, but thats my opinion soo.." he said. "the red ones it is, thank you." you slipped on some jean shorts, and a black t-shirt. you then put on some socks, and your tennishoes.  
Dave had by now gotten ready, and he is wearing a long sleeve white shirt, with red sleeves, and a pixelized cd on the front, some jeans, and some converses. he slips on his shades, and you put your hair in a ponytail.  
you guys walk into the living room, where dirk is shirtless, deciding between two shirts. to you, they both look the same, but not to him. "GUYS! WHICH SHIRT SHOULD I WEAR!?" you all had gotten closer, and closer, and now its like Dirk is your best friend. Its like you fit in with the Striders, and you all know everything about eachother. Heck, Dirk and Dave for some reason know when you are on your period, and make sure to be extra sweet. you walk over to the shirtless Dirk with a dillema, and pic zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzk one shirt. "this one." you say.  
he smiles, and puts on the shirt. "thanks, girl. i had a real problemmo there." you laugh, and when the three of you are all ready, you head out. on the walk to school, you ditch the elevator and race down the stairs. "WOOO! I AM VICTORIOUS!" Dave screams. you came in last, but just by an inch. Dirk was right in front of you.  
==timeskip to when you arrive at school==  
you walk into the school holding Dave's hand while Dirk stands behind yall. you hear faint whispers, and people are staring at you and Dave.  
"who is /she/?"  
"what is she doing with /him/?'  
Dave just ignores them and walks you to your locker, waiting for you. you both had already figured out that you have all classes together, so you are together the whole school day. you grab your things, and the both of you head to class while Dirk goes to his classes.  
the first class is music, and you and Dave sit next to eachother.  
your teacher's name was Mrs. Leijon, and she sat people that she shipped together next to eachother.  
"Okay, meow that i have sat you guys together, i will do a first day celebration! Today, i will bring up one lucky student to show off one musical talent in front of everyone else! so if you would like to come up, please raise your hand!"  
practically everyone raised their hand, and Dave grabbed yours, raising it up for you. despite your struggles, he was too strong. "y/n?" Mrs. Leijon called out. you glared at Dave, and saw him smirking. you walked up to the front of the class, and Mrs. Leijon asks: "Are you nervous?" you smile confidently, and say: "A little bit."  
you then walk to the piano, and sit down. everyone looks at you like this was unexpected; they thought you were going to sing or dance, not play the piano. you play a very emotional peice that you wrote when you were 11, and memerized.  
the song basically displays your life, the high noted parts displaying the small happy moments, whilst the low noted parts that took over two thirds, displayed the bad or unhappy parts. the song took 6 minutes to play, and the only thing you could hear in the classroom was the piano. when you finished, you had tears in your eyes. you stood up, wiped your tears away, and suprisingly, you got a standing ovation. everyone was teary eyed, including Dave. you bowed down, and Mrs. Leijon smiled.  
you walked back to your seat, and Dave did the craziest thing by standing up, and kissing you passionately, which makes the whole class clap and cheer louder. you decide not to ruin the moment, so your arms wrap around his neck. when the kiss ended, you both sat down, blushing like crazy. the class stops cheering, and sits down as well.  
"Well we have some starstruck lovers up in this class!" Mrs. Leijon exclaimed.  
=Timeskip to end of the school day==  
you and Dave are walking towards the entrance of the school, and you spot Dirk, surrounded by a group of girls. he spots you and mouths: 'help me'. you look over to Dave, who looks at you, and you whisper: "sorry" before running up to the crowd, and to Dirk. you kiss Dirk's cheek, and say: "Meet me at the cafe, honey", which makes the whole crowd of girls scurry off. Dirk laughs, and gives you a high five, and Dave walks over.  
"I feel hurt, abused even. thats it, im leaving you and taking the kids!" he jokes. he then laughs and pulls you into a short kiss. "mine." he says.  
"We should head home before we get bombarded again by those fangirls." Dirk says, still laughing at your wittful save. "yeah, we dont want /that/ to happen again today, it happens enough. " Dave adds. the three of you head home, and when you get home, you and Dave head to his room to do homework. Dave sits at his desk, while you sit on the bed. you breeze through yours, and Dave does as well, but gets stuck on one math problem. "Hey, y/n, can you help me with this one?" you head over to him, and sit on his lap. "Which one?" you ask.  
"This one." he says, pointing to his last problem. you look at it for a while, and explain how to do the problem in full detail. He finishes the problem in record time, finishing his homework. "woah, thanks. im done now." he says, adjusting you on his lap so you are straddling, facing him. he hugs you, kissing your shoulder. "Thank you.." he said, while continuing to kiss your shoulder. he stands up, picking you up. he carries you over his shoulder playfully, and carries you into the living room to Dirk.  
"Hey Dirk, look what I got!"  
"David Elizabeth Strider put me down this instant!" you say while giggling.  
Dirk looks over, and starts snickering. "She used the whole name, Dave!" he starts laughing.  
"Never!" Dave yells he starts tickling you, and you struggle and laugh. "N-No! Dave S-stop! hahahhahahha" he finally sets you down, and Dirk is still laughing, watching the situation go down. you tackle Dave, making sure you dont hurt him, and sit on top of him. you start to tickle him, and then you and him go in to a free for all playfight war.  
Dave and you roll around, tickling eachother, and finally he gets on top, tickling you. "D-Dave! S-Stop! I Surrender!" you exclaim, curling up and still laughing. he gets off of you, and glances over at Dirk, who knows whats about to happen. Dave lunges at Dirk, and pins him to the couch, then starts to tickle him. "D-DAVE GET THE H-HELL OFF OF M-ME!" Dirk yells, laughing. Dirk shoves Dave off of him, and the three of you start to laugh.  
DIrk stands up. "Guys im going to Jake's house, to meet.""See ya, bro" Dave called out.  
"Dont have /too/ much fun!" you would call out. "I was about to say the same thing to you!" Dirk called out as he walked out of the door. "Wanna watch T.V?" Dave asks. you walk over to the couch where he is and sit next to him. "Sure" you say. he turns on a horror movie. "Ooooooo yess i love horror moviess" you exclaim. "I thought so. " he answered, pulling you onto his lap. you blush insanely, and he wraps his arms around your waist, holding you.


	9. MaGiC

===TIMESKIP TO THE END OF THE MOVIE===  
you are holding Dave's hand tight. "How was it?" he asks. "Very Scary." you answered.  
he would kiss your neck, trailing kisses down to your collarbone, and to your shoulder. you couldnt help but moan softly at this amazing feeling, your arousal growing each second. you could feel Dave's grin as he pulled your shirt off. you turn around, straddling on his lap facing him, as he started to kiss you deeply. his hands would snake to your breasts, and around your back to remove your bra. with one swift motion, he would pull off your bra, and ease you forwards until you were on your back, and he was on top of you. you pull off his shirt, and he pulld his pants down, having only his boxers on. he pulls your shorts off, and slips a hand inside of your panties, rubbing his finger against your clitoris. you moan once more. he then moves a finger to your opening, and sticks it in. he pushes it in, and pulls it out over and over annoyingly slowly. by now, you are a moaning mess. "G-god dave! F-Faster!" you moan.  
Dave's erection would grow stiffer and stiffer until it hurts. "awe fuck, y/n, what are you doing to me.." he muttered as he pulled off his boxers,slipped on a condom, and slowly thrust himself inside of you, letting out a deep moan. "Agh- D-dave!" you moaned. his thrusts becoming gradually faster eery time he went in. he grabbed your waists, and angled himself so that after a few more thrusts, he found your sweet spot. "A-AHG...!" you woud exclaim. he moaned and hit it again and again until you both hit an orgasm. he cums, and you grip onto the side of the couch like it was life or death. he collapses on top of you, and breathes heavily.  
he kisses you, then takes off the used condom, tying it up, and throwing it away. you put on your bra and panties, and he puts on some sweatpants. "Wanna go to sleep?" he asks. you are already half asleep, so he nods, then brings you to his bed. he sets you down, and lays down next to you, holding your waist.


	10. OoOoO

==TIMESKIP, A FEW DAYS LATER=  
you, Dirk, and Dave were hanging out in the apartment at 9:00 pm, when Dirk pulls out some vodka and pours three cups. he hands one to Dave, then one to you. "Have you ever had Vodka?" he asks smiling. you flush, you've never had anything alcoholic before. "No, ive never had anything alcohoic." he shoots Dave a smug look and says: "Well tonight, your getting drunk on it. no exceptions. try it." you take the cup, and take a small sip out of it, wincing after. "that is... strong.." you mutter. "Thats the point, its easy to get drunk on." Dave says. you chug down the whole cup, and take a deep breath. "How do you feel?" Dirk asks. "It's pretty good. " you say. "Want more?" Dave asked. "If it wil make you quiet" you joked. you got another cup, and then had a chugging competition with Dirk to see who was the fastest. You would win. "THats right! don't mess with the queen!" you blurt out.  
"Looks like we got her tipsy" Dirk tells Dave. You feel a little weird, but you tell yourself its the alcohol. "One more cup, then your probably gonna be drunk." Dirk says. you take the cup, and down it.  
==Ten Minutes later, your all drunk==  
you all are sitting on the floor, playing monopoly, while drunk.  
"Take all le money!" you say while giggling, and throwing one dollar bills at Dirk.  
Dirk throws three dollars at Dave and yells: "BILLION DOLLARS AINT ENOUGH" the three of yall start laughing, then Dave grabs you and starts kissing you in front of DIrk like its no big deal. you softly moan during the kiss, and he pulls you onto his lap. Dirk pulls out a camera and films it.  
"This is what happens when your drunk" Dirk says while giggling. Dave puts his hands on your waist, and pulls you closer, still giving you a long, passionate kiss. "Mm baby.. yes.." Dave moans during the kiss. he then goes to kiss your upper shoulder, then the kiss ends, and he sets you down off of his lap. you all start laughing, and laughing, before you all black out.  
==In the Morning, Friday==  
you wake up in bed, next to Dave. he mustve brought you to bed. you dont have a hangover, and you look at the clock. 7:00 am. pretty good time to be up!  
you get dressed into a black T-shirt, and some jean shorts with a guittar patch on them, complimented by blue converses. you then wake Dave up, and tell him to get dressed while you use the restroom to get ready. you go to the restroom, and put on some black eyeliner, and use a curling iron to give yourself some waves.  
Dave walks in as your brushing yout teeth and stands behind you, and brushes his teeth. he messes around with his hair, and you both walk into the living room to see Dirk sitting at the table eating a cookie. "Hey, lovebirds, how did you sleep?" Dave flushes. "I slept well"  
you flush as well. Dirk grabs his backpack, hands you and Dave a cookie, then you race down the stairs. by sliding down the rail, you win.  
your walk to school consisted of Dirk telling you and Dave what yall did last night when yall were drunk.  
"Guys, you totally had a makeout session on the couch, it was awesome."  
"Really?" you asked. "Totally, you are a good kisser, y/n" Dave exclaimed. you flushed, and the whole group laughed. "I am? you are my first kiss to be honest." you said. "woah.. LIl' MAN was your /first/ kiss?" Dirk exclaimed. "Yup!" you said smirking. "Wow, i am honored."Dave told you in an over dramatic way. you would kiss his cheek, and giggle, noticing his blush despite his glasses. Dave would pick you up and carry you like a princess just to mess with you. "charming." you sarcastically say while blushing. Dirk runs in front of yall a good ten feet, and Dave suddenly threw you in the air over to Dirk, who caught you. he set you down, and you all laughed.  
"that was cool" you said. "Hey guys guess what?"  
"what?" Dave asked.  
"Mrs. Leijon said that i could play piano again today!"  
"Oh, thats great, you are really good!"  
"Thanks!"  
Dirk stared at you both in confusion. "What happened on Monday?" he asked.  
"oh. y/n played the piano like the boss she is." Dave told him.  
"yeah, i got the whole class in tears with my skilz" you added.  
"Dave, you have to record this!" Dirk exclaimed.  
the three of you walked up to the school, where you and Dave went to the music room, and Dirk went to English. Mrs. Leijon nods at you, then you walk up to the piano, and nod at Dave, who pulls out his phone to record it. you play "Northern Lights" by Cider Sky while singing along, and your voice echos throughout the room. The door was cracked open, and The Principal was walking down the halls, and he heard you. she walked over to the doorway, and listened to you sing and play the piano in awe.  
when you finished, you took a deep breath, and bowed down. You got yet another standing ovation, and the Principal walked over to you. "y/n, that was amazing." you flush, and smile. "Thank you, Mr. Egbert." you said, beaming. he handed you a slip and it read: 'Talent Show, Show off Your Talent!' , then the dates and times.  
You then walk back to your seat, and Dave kisses your cheek. "That was amazing, Baby, you have a real musical talent." you flush, and hug him, before The bell rings.


	11. Heh Heh running out of chapter names

==TIME SKIP TO THE END OF THE DAY==  
Dave is showing the recording to Dirk, who is smiling. "Wow, you're really good!" he exclaimed. you smiled. "Thanks!" you added, slightly flushing. the three of you headed to your apartment, talking and laughing the whole way.  
"Hey, we should go to that mud pit!" Dirk suggests, and your eyes widen. "Oh- we dont have to if you dont want to, y/n." he says, looking guilty. Dave grabs your hand discretely, and you dont notice. "Uhm- Yeah, ill go." you say bravely. the three of you alk back home, and change into some old clothes.  
Dave and Dirk walks in right when you are changing, and before you three notice what happened, Dave says: "Hey y/-" you flush, but at least you are in your bra and panties. you turn around confidently and look them square in the eyes. "Way to be a gentleman." you say sarcastically. you put on your shorts and T-shirt, while they are still frozen, ther cheeks a deep red. you grab your phone, and walk right out of your bedroom door. "Let's go, boys." you say. you ait at the front door, and hear: "She's hot.." from Dirk. you then hear Dave scoff, and say: "guess what, she's also mine." you hear giggles from the both of them, and they both walk out of your room still flushing.  
"Let's go." you say. and walk out of the door, holding it open for them. the boys walk out, and Dave rests an arm on your lower waist while you three walk there. you jump in first, while Dave and Dirk take off their shirts and follow you. you throw mud at Dave, who tackles you and tckles you. "NO- D-DAVE- AGH!" you yell. you laugh, and Dirk joins in the tickling.  
'DAVE- DIRK- AGHH HAVE M-MERCY!" you yell. they keep tickling you, and finally, you yell out of desperation: "F-FUCK! IF I TAKE OFF MY SHIRT WILL YOU S-S-STOPP!" they stop, and flush. "Deal." they both say at the same time. you pull your muddy shirt off, exposing your bra. they both flush a deep red, and you look them square in the eyes. "now can you stop?" you say seriously. the reason why being half naked around them is because you have lived with them for a while, and it really doesnt matter anymore.  
but now it does.  
you throw mud at them both and yell: "earth to the Striders!" they get out of their daydreams, and blush. you tackle Dave, and leave lovebites all over his neck and jaw.  
Dirk has to peel you off of his giggling brother, and he throws you accross the mud pit. "Guys we should go get washed off." Dirk says. still a giggling mess. you all climb out of the mud, and walk to the pond nearby. Dirk goes to one pond, and you and Dave go to the other. Dave takes your towel off, and slowly undresses you. he slips off your bra, and kisses both of your nipples before taking your panties off. when he finishes undressing you, he admires his handiwork, and suddenly shoves you into the water. you giggle, and he undresses, never breaking eye contact with you. he jumps in, and goes underwater to get the mud out of his hair. he bolts up, and shakes the water out of his hair. you go underwater and rinse the mud out, then come back up. "You look beautiful." he says, gawking at your body. "Oh, Dave." you groan, and quickly grab him, smashing your lips against his. "M-mm.." he would moan, pulling you closer. he grabs a condom he kept in his backpack, rips it open, and slides it on. he would then slide himself inside of you, groaning.  
you would groan, and knot your fingers in his hair, while he keeps thrusting. "agh-d-dave.." you mutter. he grips your waist, and climaxes, sending a big load of semen into the condom, making you moan.  
Dave would groan, and collapse onto your chest, breathing heavily as he pulled himself out of you, and lay you down out of the water with a towel wrapped around your torso.  
"Lets get you dressed.." he mutters.  
he slips your clean underwear and bra on you, and hands you your clean shorts and crop top.  
you sit up, and slide your crop top on, followed by your not-too-short shorts. after that, you put on your matching converses and pull your now-dry hair into a ponytail.  
Dave throws on some clean and dry jeans, with a red t-shirt that looks perfect on him. it is not too tight, but just fitted enough to show off his body shape, and you love it. Dave then sits down on the ground, pulling you into his lap. he leans against a tree, and holds you close, playing around with your fingers. "you are beautiful..." he whispers in your ear. you flush, and giggle. "I love that beautiful sound..." he whispers, and you curl up in his arms while he holds you. your phone is next to you, and you get a text from Dirk. 'guys are you ready or are you just banging eachother senseless' you pick up the phone and reply. 'naw, finished that ten minutes ago. got my senses back. come over to us. we are near a tree.' you press send, and Dave giggles, watching you reply.

Dirk comes up to yall, and smirks. "Awe, my brother has found love.." Dave smiles brightly, and flushes. "I think i have.." he mutters. you kiss his cheek, and stand up. Dirk smirks at you. "you better not hurt him, shorty. " he says. you stand on your tip-toes. "i wont." Dirk looks down at you into your e/c eyes. "You are so short tho." you reply. "No, im 5'3. you are just really tall." he glares at you. "6'3 is not tall."  
"yes it is."  
"Uhm, no it's not. you are just short." "your six inches shorter than Dave, and a foot shorter than me.  
you giggle. "but my height is normal for the average woman."  
"suuure."  
"look it up, pine tree."  
"i am /not/ a pine tree."  
"yes you are."  
"no i'm not. prove it."  
you jump at him and climb up him until you are sitting on his shoulders.  
"i just did. you can climb up trees and i just climbed up you."  
Dave walks over and pries you off of his brother. "fair point well made, but he is more of a birch tree. easier to climb." he jokes. Dirk just laughs, and says: "ready to go home, my little lovebirds?" you and Dave both flush, and Dave picks you up like a princess, and you try your best not to drop your phone. "goddamnit Dave put me down before i tie you up and pour all of your apple juice out in front of your eyes."Dirk looks at you in shock. "thats kinda harsh." you glare at him, but fail to hide the amusement in your eyes. "i never said i would go easy." Dave kisses your neck, making you flush. "don't." he says. you stare into his eyes, and raise ann eyebrow. "you are a kinky son of a bitch." he looks back, and smirks. "you dont mean that. you know you love me." you blush, and kiss him, then say: "yup"Dirk laughs. "you definantely do, y/n" Dave puts you down. "you can walk now, young lady." you smirk, and hold his hand while you walk.  
==timeskip to when you get home==  
Dave and Dirk have gone to take a nap, and its around dinner. You make apple pie for dessert, and chicken for dinner and then set the table, and go to wake Dave up. you walk into his room, and hes just wearing pajama pants and no shirt, making you blush a crimson. you wlak over to him, and climb in bed next to him. to wake him up, you kiss him all over his face, and then his chest. he giggles, and kisses you deeply. "wake up, it's time for dinner." you whisper. he smells the air. "apple pie... and chicken... hell yeah.." he mumbles. he gets up, and puts a shirt on. you walk over to Dirk's room, and slam a book closed, making him shove you accross the room in habit. "AGH!" he yells. you cry out, and glare at Dirk. "its just me, dumbo." he looks at you guiltly and pulls you to your feet. "sorry, y/n." he mutters. you smile, and throw him a shirt. "dinners ready." you tell him. you walk back to Dave, who is at the dinner table with his food. he is waiting to eat, so you take a cup, and fill it with applejuice before giving it to hm. Dirk walks to the table, and sits down starting his food when you sit down. "mm.. this is really good.. thanks.. y/n.." Dirk says between bites. Dave is too distracted by his applejuice, he's giggling, and taking tiny sips. you smirk at Dave, and mouth: 'lets see when he notices' to Dirk. you discreetly get out of your chair, and sit in Dave's lap. Dave doesnt notice, and you snicker. Dave is still stuck in his applejuice, so you smirk at Dirk, and start kissing Dave's neck. Dave groans, and stops staring at his applejuice, only to see your kinky fuck-ery. you leave a small hickey on his shoulder, and get off his lap. "How's that applejuice?" you ask, as he inspects his hickey. Dirk is laughing hystarically, "I fucking hate you." Dave says. you smirk. "No you don't." you reply. "I am going to fucking kill you!" Dave says. you laugh. "try me, bitch." Dave gets up, and takes a sip of his applejuice. he walks over to you, and looks down at you. you look up at him, and smirk. "you wouldnt dare hurt me." you say. Dave walks toward you, and frowns. Dirk is still laughing. you giggle, and Dave pushes you against a wall, pinning you to it. "OoOo" Dirk singsongs. Dave would look at you, and frown. "I'm gonna fucking kill you." he mutters. he throws a punch at the wall beside your head, and uses his hand to lean on the wall, while he breathes heavily. you have your eyes closed, and your wincing. as tear falls down his cheek as he leans in and kisses you, then walks into his room. you walk back to the table, still shaken up about it, and Dirk wipes that one tear of yours away.  
"Hey.. he will warm up. i swear. " before you can answer, he shoves a peice of chicken in your mouth, and makes you giggle. "I know. just brought back some.. memories.." you whisper. Dirk puts a hand on your shoulder, and smiles. "He is very fond of you, y/n. even before we saved you, he loved you. he told me all about you every day. when you were assaulted by your father, he was the first to help, and he saved your life. he.. he cried while you were unconcious that day.."  
you smile. "I found it kind of funny what i did." you say.  
he chuckles. "I was dying. it was hillarious, you should so do that again."  
"Dont tempt me, now im gonna go help him. " you whisper.  
you walk over to Dave's room's door, and knock on it. "Hey.. its me... can you let me in?" you ask. "No." he answers. you smirk. "i dont care if you are naked or whatever, but i'm coming in." you say, opening the door. Dirk snickers. Dave is sitting at the edge of his bed, holding his head in his hands. "i said no." he says. "and i love you so its even." you sit hext to him, and frown. "whats wrong?" you ask. Dave has his sunglasses on his bed, and his eyes are completely uncovered. he looks at you, and his cheeks are tear-stained. "I..I almost.. Hurt you.." he whispers. you frown. "Hey.. i forgive you.. i always will..." you mutter. he looks into your eyes. "Oh, y/n, what are you doing to me..?" he mutters. he leans in and starts kissing you, and pulls you onto his lap. you can sense his need and hunger through the electrifying kiss, and he wraps his arms around your waist. you moan during the kiss, and after a long, promising, sloppy makeout, dave pulls away. "Wow.." he mutters. you both hear Dirk yelling: "WOOOO HOOOOOOOOOO! YEAHHHH BITTTCHHHH!" you look up, and see Dirk at the doorway eating popcorn. "I KNEW YOU WOULD MAKE OUT! I KNEWW ITTTT!" you glared at him, and he walks away speedily, closing the door after him. "woah. you can glare." Dave says. "eh, its not that hard." you reply. he lays down next to you, and holds you close to him, wrapping his arms around your waist and cuddling with you.


	12. Next chapter

===IN THE MORNING==  
Dave wakes up, taking in the sunlight from the window. he starts kissing and sucking on your neck until you wake up, and notice that you have a hickey. "well.. *sigh* at least people will know that im yours.." you mutter. he gives you a love bite on your neck. "hell yeah you are," he answered. he flips you around and admires your body. "wow... you are beautiful.. " he murmurs. you trail soft kisses on his shoulder, to his chest, making him let an arousing, low groan slip out. "Mm.. you are so gentle..' he mumbles. you suddenly nibble on his collarbone, and he grabs your hair and pulls you away from him. "I take that back.." he groans. you sit up, and smirk. "it's Sunday, lets make the most out of it." then, you get up and put on a T-shirt, with some leggings; nothing much. you brush through your hair, and when you finish, its wavy. Dave watches you from the bed with an confused look on his face. "how do you manage to look this beautiful in literally two minutes!?" he asks. you smirk at him. "Its a skill." you answer. you walk over to him and ruffle his blonde hair. "hey! my hair is not to be messed with." he says. you pout your cutest puppy dog face. "pleaaaaseee" you ask. he kisses you then gets up. "nope. and since im standing, you can't reach me." you take the challenge by jumping up at him, trying to reach his hair. "nope, can't get me." he says. you kneel down and stare up at him, pouting. "you really wanna play that game, huh?" he says. you nod your head, and he kneels down in front of you. "c'mere." he says in a playful voice. you leap into his arms, and he holds you while you play with his beautiful golden hair. "I love you, baby.." he whispers. he then picks you up, and walks outside of his room, while you wriggle around. he spots a note on the table, and it reads: "yo lovebirds i am going on a trip to Jake's place for the day, dont have too much fun! " you giggle when you see it, and say: "i guess we have the place to ourselves!" he does a sexy chuckle and puts you down. "well im gonna go get dressed." he says. you smile. "im gonna go on a few errands, is that okay?" he nods, and smirks. "yes, its okay. i love you, stay safe!" "i will, baby!" you call out as you grab your jacket, your wallet, your keys, your backpack, and head out. you get into your car, and drive to the mall. you park your car in a strategically placed spot thats covered in shade, and you walk inside the mall. you really only had one focus, and thats to go to your favorite comic store. you walk inside, and go straight to the shelves where there s your favorite comic series is. you grab the newest editions, and purchase them. once you do that, you sit down in the lounde to read them. you like beng alone sometmes, even though you couldnt live without Dave and Dirk. Dirk is like a big brother to you; he makes you happier when you are sad, he gives you sometimes-useful advice, and he is sweet. Dave is your lover, you love him, and he loves you. you would do anything for eachother, even if it means your life. you owe your life to him, because you stole his heart. as you are thnking about all this, a scream emerges from the middle of the mall. you perk up, and stuff the comics in your backpack. you practically sprint to the location of the scream, and assess the situation. you recognize a muscular troll pinning a girl to the wall. the girl looks terrified, and the troll looks mad. you inspect the troll from afar, and recognize him. 'Gamzee!' you think. you look around; a croud has formed around the situation, and you realize that you should step in and help the poor girl. "HEY! Let her go!" you call out at Gamzee. the crowd turns to look at you, as does Gamzee. he puts the girl down, and strides over to you. you stride closer to him, until you are both in the middle of the circle that the crowd has formed. you stare up at him bravely, and glare. "WhAt Do YoU wAnT?" he asks, seeming angrier than before. you stay strong, and anser calmly. "you know that's not how you get free cupcakes, right?" you say sarcastically. he shoves you back, and glares. "WhO sAiD i CaReD?" he asks. you stand back up, and slap his face. "and who said you could hurt anyone you wanted, dumbass?" you say. he throws a punch at you, and only hits your shoulder so it wont hurt that bad. "YoU mEsSeD wItH tHe WrOnG tRoLl, SiS." he lunges at you, and gets behind you, grabbing your neck and choking you. you know you have little time to escape, so you plant your feet on the ground, and catapult yourself back, sending you and Gamzee to the floor. he accidently lets go, and kicks you off of him. you fly backwards, and stick your feet out so you land on your feet. you shake the pain off, and Gamzee starts running at you. when he reaches close enough to you, you grab his arm, and twist it back so he is immoblized. he cries out, and falls to his knees. he would yank his arms from your grip, and knock you backwards. before you know what happened, he gets on top of you and starts punching your face and neck. you close your eyes and take in all the pain, maintaining your breathing. after you have had enough, you knee his groin, and he falls off of you. you stand up, blood coming from your lip and nose, and help him up. you give him a tissue you had in your pocket to wipe his blood away, and look up at him. "I may be small, but i am strong. dont fuck up like that again. " and before he could answer, you grabbed your backpack and pulled up your jacket's hood, walking off. you walked out of the mall, and to your car, where you headed back home. noticing that Dirk's car is back, you walked into the apartment only to see Dirk and Dave staring at the news in disbelief. "I'm home." you said. you look at the t.v, and to your suprisement, you see that someone had recorded the fight that you were in with Gamzee and sent it to the reporters. the headline says: "small mystery teenager defends little girl against crazy troll" Dirk looks up at you, and you look down to hide the bruises. "y/n.. is this you?" he asks. you sigh. "yeah. im gonna go take a shower and go to bed. i'll talk to you in the morning." you turn to your room. you use that room to store extra stuff in, as well as you can use it's bathroom. "y/n, wait!" Dave says. you turn to him. "how did you take down /GAMZEE?!/" he asks. you keep your head down. "Self defense.. i know it.. " you then walk to the bathroom and take your shower.  
==Dave's POV==  
i am watching the news alongside Dirk, and the latest story shows a fight between y/n and Gamzee. Gamzee has beaten the shit about me a few times, so i am wonderng how she won. maybe she is stronger than i thought.. she walks inside of the apartment with her hood up. Dirk turns to her. "y/n.. is this you?" he asks. she would keep her head down and answer. "yeah. im gonna go take a shower and go to bed. i'll talk to you in the morning." she would then turn to her bedroom. I try to figure out how she took Gamzee down. "y/n, wait!" "how did you take down /GAMZEE?!/" I would ask. she would frown, keeping her head down. "Self defense.. i know it.. " she would then go walk to her bathroom to take a shower.  
"Damn, she got fucked /up/" Dirk says. i would frown. "I know.. but she handled it well.. i hope nothing is broken.." Dirk smirks. "She's a baaad bitch. i bet she will be tough enough to go to school tommorow." I smile and chuckle. "I bet she will too." us both hear her get out of the shower, and turn it off. after a few minutes, she would come out with a t-shirt and comfy shorts on, and her hair combed through. "I'm done." she says. i would walk over to her, and try to lift her chin up to see what happened to her, but she resists. "y/n, dont resist me. i need to know what damage has been done." she finally sighs in defeat, and reluctantly shows her face.

her face has a bruised nose, and a black eye that's accompanied with a swollen jaw. "dammmnn" Dirk says. he walks over, and looks at her. "Gamzee really fucked her over." he adds. I would go grab some ice, and give it to her. "keep it on your jaw, and are you sure that you can go to school tommorow?" I nervously asked. she half smiled. "I'll be alright." she told me. "DAAAAAAMMMNNNN" Dirk exclaimed. "You are a bad bitch, y/n. like serously, you are a total badass!"  
y/n would smirk. "you say that like you aren't one yourself. now back to buisness, im tired. im gonna go to sleep. and if you try to prank me when i am sleeping, I will know. good night."  
she walks to the room you share, and closes the door, then Dirk and i hear footsteps. they end, and you hear nothing. "I should go to bed, i guess." i say. I walk into my room, and close the door. "Hey, need some company?" i said in a gentle tone. "yeah.." she mumbles. i would walk over to the bed, and climb in with her. she rests her head on my chest, and one of her legs curls around my waist. "Sweet dreams, baby..." I say before falling asleep yourself.  
==DIRK'S POV==  
I walk over to Dave and y/n's room, and crack open the door to check on them. y/n is curled around Dave, and Dave is holding her. 'they are so cute' I think. i smile, and close the door. walking back to my room, i think of their future, and the possibilities. 'will they stay together?' 'will they break up?' i dont know. Dave has been happer when she is around... she cheers him up... it's like she is the light of his life. She is an amazing friend, and she cares for both Dave and I. she cooks for us, she helps us when we are sick, and she makes sure we are happy. she is amazing. I decide to go to bed, and i walk into my bedroom. I walk to my bed, and lay down staring at the ceiling.


End file.
